Hearts first love
by KHStennis01
Summary: Kagome is Always helping her friends out, but one day it goes to far. Then she has a chance to be a star. will she do it for herself or to get away from some people? What will happen if she learns something about him? INUKagrnMIrSan very dull summary d
1. Default Chapter

Hearts first love. By: KHStennis01  
  
Disclaimer: Kagome: q Inuyasha: what's that? Kagome: --' coffee, want some? Inuyasha: ya (Takes some) Inuyasha: oO Now to the story.............  
  
"My heart was yours before there was time. Yet you don't see me Don't you know that I'm head over heels for you? You only talk to me when you are alone By yourself that is what I like about you. In school our, your popular, I'm not. You like someone else Everythin' is perfect for you and your world. Life isn't like that, don't get me wrong I don't mind. My heart was yours before there was time Yet you don't see me. Don't you know that I'm head over heals for you?  
  
Kagome walked out of the stage. The applause was enormous; She really didn't expect a large group. Nonetheless she was happy. She walked down to the bar. "Hello, what can I get you", spoke the bartender. He leaned against the hard wood desk. "Ya, can I have a glass of water please", Kagome lowly said. She though that the bartender thought she was crazy.  
  
"I have to get home in one piece ya' know". She saw a group of guys walk up behind her. 'Not again', thought Kagome. Last time they tried to get her in bed. She had to punch them in the face for that. 'OH no, their drunk to'. "Hey Memo, come with us we'll show you a good time", said their gang leader. He pulled up on a stool. "Koga, for the LAST time I will NOT COME with you", Kagome yelled in his face. She ran off into the street. The night was ganging up on her. She got in her blue BMW. She hoped Koga didn't follow her into the night.  
  
She pulled into her apartment garage. SighKagome walked into the elevator and pushed top level. 'The stars are pretty tonight, maybe I can paint them', Kagome thought. DingKagome walks onto the top of the building, to find two people making out. 'Wonderful, two nights in a row', Kagome sighed. She wished that she had Inuyasha. She stepped back on to elevator and pressed number five.  
  
Kagome stared at the wall. She had always wished that Inuyasha would speak to her, but he was captain of the football team and always dated cheerleaders. 


	2. Crazy people

Hearts first love.  
By KHStennis01  
  
Ch.2  
  
Disclaimer. Kagome: Sango: Hey when do I get to be in the story???? AN: Soon very soon. Maybe in this chapter, too. Where's Inuyasha?! Kagome: laughsHe had a problem with coffee. AN: THAT'S NOT FUNNY he WAS going to have a make out scene WITH YOU!!!! Kagome: yells INUYASHA get here NOW!!!!! Summer is here! Dances around I'm an 8th grader! GOOOO MEEE I'm a having a party very soon day... 5 if you can find me. Muhahhhhhhhh Now to the story...  
  
She could never change that him and Kikyo looked good together. She thought she would just sing about him. Sango her best friend is the only one that new this. She started singing when she was in middle school. That's when she encountered Inuyasha. He also started dating Kikyo. Her best friend at the time.  
  
Now she sang for a club, The Indian. With choir and schoolwork, that was the only thing that Kagome could do. "Mom, I'm home", Kagome said softly as she put her schoolwork our bed. Duh, it was a Friday so she was with her Brother. Her mom only saw her Bro on Fridays.  
  
Knock, Knock'I wonder who is that at this time'. Kagome opened the shiny brass knob. "Sango, what's the matter," questioned Kagome. "Are you hurt"? She walked Sango to the kitchen. "Oh, Kagome Kouga is mad really mad you must get away from this apartment he will...find you," Sango faintly said.  
  
This made Kagome furious. She walked up and down the hallway. ' What should I do? Give up and be Koga's girlfriend and save Sango.... Or... I could get someone to help me and Sango.... Yes that would help me. Who though...Mirkou, YES'.  
  
Kagome ran to the phone. "Mirkou, I need to come to the apartment", asked Kagome. "Kagome, what happened", Mirkou questioned. "It's Sango". "Oh...No...What...happened?" "I'll be there." Knock, KnockKagome ran to the door and peeked though the eyeglass window. 'Oh no, not now', thought wished Kagome. She ran her fingers though her shiny hair. Inuyasha looked around. 'I wouldn't hurt to let him in', said her little voice from with in. Kagome pulled open the door. "Hello", Inuyasha stated. "I'mmm reallyyy sorryyyy abouttt everythin', babe." Kagome knew that he was drunk. That was the only reason that he came down to see her. "Inuyasha, I'm really busy right now could you come back later", Kagome farsightedly said. "Nope", Inuyasha stated. He pulled Kagome into a deep kiss. Sango stared at them. 'I thought Kagome said he didn't pay attention to her at all'. Kagome pulled out of the kiss and whackslapped him. "If you want me to kiss you, come later, and YOU have a girlfriend ya' know", Kagome yelled. "Kagomeee, WEE brokeee upppp todayyy", remarked Inuyasha. 'So that's why he's drunk for', thought Sango. "Inuyasha, you need to get home before Kouga finds out that you're here", Whispered Sango. Kagome looked thoughtfully to her. 'Will she tell me', thought Kagome. Sango knew that Kagome was worried about her. For a couple of minutes they stared in silence. Knock, knockKagome ran to the door to find Kikyo on the other side. 'Oh no', thought Kagome. "Inuyasha, go into my room now", Whispered Kagome. Inuyasha looked surprised, but went into the room anyway. "Sango, tell Inuyasha that we are not having 'you know what', whispered Kagome. She ran into the room after inuyasha. Kagome pulled open the door. "Hello, Kagome", Kikyo strutted. "I'm sorry that I haven't been a great friend at all. I was wondering if you've seen inuyasha lately..." "Yes, he came to use the bathroom just a couple of minutes ago, he looked sick", Kagome said lightly.  
  
Ha hahah aha there you are catie A NEW CHAPTER just for you!!!!! 


	3. How everything started

Chapter. 3 Hearts first love By KHStennis01  
  
Hey everyone! What's! I hope everyone is having a great summer! Inuyasha: EWWWW!!!! I'm drunk. Why didn't you tell me that I was going to kiss Kagome???? An: You weren't there when I started the story! So there! Sango: You made me look like I complete fool! Kagome: Mirkou: where I am I Aren't I going to get there?????? AN: Can't tell it would ruin the story! Sango: we'll kill you if you don't tell us Everyone else: YA YA!!! (AN runs away) (Kagome stays) Kagome: While they're of chasing AN. I'll tell the story and tell you how we got together. I knew Sango from Kindergarten. We were troublemakers then. #flashback# First day of school: Hidden lakes Elm. 'Wow, this is a big school', thought Kagome as she walked up to Mrs. Gilligan's classroom. "Momma, I'm scared, cried Kagome. She looked up at her mother. She had tears in her eyes. "Momma what's a matter"? Nothing sweetie, I'll pick up you in a while", told Kagome's mom. (WHATS KAGOME'S MOMS NAME????) Kagome walked into the classroom. "Hello Kagome, I'm Mrs. Gilligan", smiled Mrs. Gilligan. "Here's your desk, you will sit next to Sango. "Sango, this is Kagome"! "Hi, Kagome, want to go play", asked Sango? "YA"! Both little girls hand in hand went to play. WELL, Many years later they had over came many obstacles. Like growing up or most of all boys. Kagome never told Sango that that she had a crush on her boyfriend, because it was what friends did, she thought. In her eighth grade year Kagome and Sango both had a boyfriend. She also came across Kikyo. Kagome also helped Inuyasha 'get' Kikyo. (Inuyasha and Kagome were friends then.) Kagome wished that Inuyasha would pay attention to her, but as she told Sango, it would never work. To everyone disgust they went out for three whole years. (And still counting) Kagome got at a nightclub when she was 16 and made up a fake name so her friend didn't know that she could sing most of all so her parents didn't find out.  
  
(Kagome: Now you're wondering what happened to Inuyasha and Mirkou well...) Kagome and Inuyasha were in the same classes most of there lives so they ended up being friends. Inuyasha was the sporty type and was great at everything. Most people thought he would end up on an Olympic team for the U.S. What did they know; they might be wrong about him they didn't know. Inuyasha lived in his Godfather's home. His parents both died when Inuyasha was little. Inuayasha thought little of Kagome. Until high school, he fell in love with her, but he was too busy to even think about that. Kikyo would be deviated if he broke up with her. He was captain of the football team, basketball, and track. He was jealous of the not 'in' or 'outcasts'. He wanted to be a normal person. Kagome lived two floors below him so her would talk to her about these problems.  
  
Mirkou was smart, but yet cool person. He was a fashionable person if he might add. He was Inuyasha's best friend since grade school. He never got the cheerleaders for a date. He really liked Sango and would do anything for her.  
  
Kagome; Welllll, I hope that you learned something about all of us. AN: hey, good job Kagome. Kagome: did they catch you? AN: LaughsNo they gave up and got some ice cream. Kagome: Laughsthat's good Thank you, for reading please R&R (read and Review) {4 peeps that don't know what that mean} Hey does any one know some good stories????? 


	4. eight crazy nights or one for right know

Chapter4 Thank you, to everyone that made this story go on! (Reviewers, parents, friends) Kagome: Hey where did you go! INUYasHA and leave me out of it!!!!! YellsInuyasha: Mmmmm.. We went to go get some ice-cream and chase AN Kagome: I was alone. NO ONE TO TALK Too. CriesSango: I'm sorry Kagome, but we got tired of chasing AN Kagome: just for get it.  
  
"Uh, okay. Tell him that I need to talk to him when he's done, ok", asked Kikyo. "What for", questioned Kagome. "I have to break up with him 'cause I'm moving to Japan". "I'm sorry to hear that, Kikyo, I bet that you're going to miss him". Ya, but he need to get over me". 'Man, Inuyasha is one drunk person', thought Sango. She peeked out though the door. What she saw she couldn't believe, Kikyo and Kagome speaking. slamSango ran into the hallway with Inuyasha behind her. "uhmm, Kagome, what is the matter", inquired Sango. Kagome sat down and told all about what Kikyo said. Not knowing that Sango already knew. inu POV (just to see what he is thinkin')  
Hey I wonder what they are talking about. pokes head out of the room'What they're talking about Kikyo and me. WHAT SHE WANTS TO BREAK UP WITH MEEEE!!' Inuyasha was mad as hell when he heard about this. Well than I'll make Kikyo jealous. He walked up to Kagome walked up and kissed her. 'I've been waiting for this kiss like forever', thought Inuyasha. He kissed harder. Whack"INUYASHA, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, yelled Kagome! She stood up and walked around the apartment. "YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND". Kagome POV  
  
' What was that...' thought Kagome. You know what that was. A Kiss and you liked it. You wish that he wasn't drunk for that. NO I didn't like it. He has a girlfriend. You don't care he was your hearts first love. You'll love him forever even though he'll never know. NEVER GET OUT OF MY HEAD NOWWWWW!!! Sweetie, I live with you I go with you every where... I'm your conscience. Could you at least go away for a while? We could talk about it later, ok? Kagome was rubbing her hair to the point of baldness. Knock, Knock"Who is it", assumed Kagome. Kagome walked to the door. A man with black hair and a blue shirt was there. (Of course he had pants on.) "Mirkou, thank God that you're here, Kagome spoke as she opened the door. "Sango is not telling what happened when she saw Kouga. Inuyasha is in some where in this apartment, oh and his is drunk, too". Mirkou looked a little surprised that inuayasha was here. "Why is Inuyasha here", Mikou Questioned? Kagome wasn't surprised that he asked so she told him get closer. She whispered "I think is 'cause he is upset that Kikyo is leaving to Japan, but I'm not sure". Kagome ran into her room to see to people making out. 'OH, crap', "Mirkou, help me get Inuyasha out off of Sango", Called Kagome. He was right there in a heartbeat. 'Why is he TAKING MY GIRL', thought Mirkou as he pulled Inuyasha off of Sango. "Mirkou, I'll keep Inuyasha busy when you take her home," spoke Kagome. "NO way, who knows what Inuyasha want to do," Mirkou said. "My mom won't be home 'till twelve Sunday". Mirkou don't worry I'll be fine".  
  
Mirkou ran out the door with the devastated teen. 'Good luck, Kagome', Thought Mirkou.  
  
HEHEHEHEHE ALLL THE REVIEWS POURING DOWN ON ME!!! That's a dream.. IF SOME PEOPLE WOULD BE KIND ENOUGH TO READ MY STORY (not including two peeps) {they know who they are} WELL C U SOOON!  
  
I'll give you a hint what's going to happen in the next chapter. WHACK  
  
There u happy now! 


	5. I'll always love you OR until Kikyo come...

THANK YOU, SO MUCH REVIEWERS!!!!!! I'm working on this Chappie just for you guys!!! I'm going to answer one thing YES I KNOW IT'S WEIRD (Sango=inuyasha) BUTTT INYASHA IS DRUNKKKK! He thought it was KAGOME. (Both have black hairdrunk) Forget it!  
  
Sango: Gross I kissed Inuyasha. takes out toothbrushscrubs teethInuyasha: COME ON I'm not that bad of a kisser! I can prove it, too! Kisses KagomeKagome: There's only one word to describe this; Damn!!! I didn't know that you were such a Great kisser. Sango: Oh, I forgot to floss o0 AN: Inuyasha tell everyone WHAT I OWN OF YOU! Inuyasha: She has #16 and THREE DVDS, too! AN: HAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAha NOW to the story!  
  
'Kagome, Kagome you should have took my offer, I've seen him drunk, too, but that's her choice', thought Mirkou as he walked out of Kagome's apartment (also parents) and into the hallway.  
  
'WHAT I'M I GOING TO DO', THOUGHT KAGOME. 'I can't even over power Inuyasha'. Kagome was still where Sango and Mirkou had left them. Inuyasha was nipping her neck. "INUYASHA STOP IT", yelled Kagome. Inuyasha stopped. "Thank you, know I know that you don't like people breaking up with you". Inuyasha stopped and listened to her for and put in his reply.  
  
"I don't want her move she was my hearts first love and I can't forget that", stated inuyasha. Kagome's heart was pulled to the ground; she wished that he loved her. Hurts don't it, the pain that the heart gives out. WHY SHOULD I care though? We went over this before. YOU LOVE HIM. No we're just friend, right. Ya, TO HIM. YOU WANT MORE! NO I DON'T!!! Fine whatever. I dare YOU to make out with Inuyasha, before the end of this month. FINE YOUR ON! Good starts now!  
  
"You know, I started to like you when l started to go out with Kikyo..." 'He fell asleep, thank you God', thought Kagome. "Inuyasha, I love you and I always will even if you marry someone else", told Kagome. Kagome pulled a blue blanket and pulled over Inuyasha. (KAWII)  
  
'I better go tell Mrs. And Mr. Garamond where Inuyasha is, they must be very worried', thought Kagome. Kagome walks to the black cord less phone and starts to dial Inuyasha's phone number then stops. 'Inu's folks might get the wrong idea'. She ran out the door (with her keys) to the stairs and up to the next floor and tapped on room 45.  
  
The door cracked opened and out opened to people crying. "Oh, hello Kagome", Mrs. Garamond said. "Have you seen Inuyasha, we think he has runaway". Kagome wasn't too happy about hearing this. 'So he got drunk and then came to my house, cause he didn't want to face his parents, he is soo going to get it when he wakes up.  
  
"Yes, I have seen him, his in my room, sound asleep, too", answered Kagome. "Thank God, Kagome, could you tomorrow wake him and send him up, please". "Yes, ma'am said Kagome and walked back to her room.  
  
When she got there she found Inuyasha wake and very confused. "Kagome, what happened", asked Inuyasha? 'Crap, I didn't want to tell him right now', thought a very confused teen. "Inuyasha, clam down, and you might want to sit down, too", said Kagome. He sat down and waited for the bad things that he did when he was drunk.  
  
"Inuyasha, you came to my house around seven pm, drunk, VERY drunk. Sango came before you, very upset..." Kagome finally started to tell him about Kikyo. "Kikyo, wants to beak up with you 'cause she is moving to Japan, like in two days and that's what has happened when you were drunk.  
  
"I didn't say anything to hurt you , right", asked Inuyasha. "Right", stated Kagome.  
  
"WELL THEN KIKYO wouldn't mind this..." Kagome was surprised that he even wanted to kiss her. Kagome felt like her world was going to explode. He wanted more so she deepens the kiss.  
  
(Inu POV)  
  
'She wants more, she will get more of me', thought Inuyasha. He nipped at her lip and she opened her mouth for his tongue...................  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA I'm sooo evil! Well you're going to wait for a WHOLE week for the next chappie, I'm going on a mission trip! To Shamrock , TX! CUsoon! runs away 


	6. AN note

Hello I'm back from my mission trip to Shamrock, TX! I was so much fun! Well I wanted to thank you all for reviewing my stories. I wanted to give you a sneak preview of my newest story  
  
All soaked up!  
  
It all started on day of the 2004 or 2005 Olympics. "My name is Kagome. I'm sixteen and on the USA's first mixed team of 200 meter dash. It was luck that I even made it on the team. I guess that I'm here that I should tell everyone good luck and that I think we all have a purpose here and it's to be the best that we can be. Even though are rivals are here we should all put are faith in God. For He is the one that let us be here. I'd like Sango to come up with me and share this honor with m, because she also has made the USA team in tennis doubles. Thank you for this honor, and I'll see you at the Olympic games", said Kagome.  
  
She walked down from her school's stand and sat back down next to her friends. Who were all cheering for her. The only problem was that she didn't know Japan's group and she wished that she did, because her EX- FRIEND was trying out. He had dumped her friendship after he meeting Kikyo. She shook she really disliked Kikyo even though she knew it wasn't good. She took her Best friend and now she didn't know anything about him anymore. It was like he was a different person.  
  
There you are and I'm working on the next chapter of hearts first love!  
  
Kagome: YA! (  
  
(Inuyasha walks in)  
  
Inuyasha: What are you so happy about, Baka?  
  
Kagome: hmh, if you were so smart you would all ready know, loser!  
  
(Mirkou walks in)  
  
Mirkou: Hey guys! (Kagome and Inuyasha gave him a DEATH gare)  
  
Mirkou: Maybe not a good day for you, but for me it is WONDERFUL! INU&KAG: what's is so 'wonderful' about today?  
  
Mirkou: I JUST GOT...A NEW HAT  
  
(Kag & inu fall down anime style)  
  
Kagome: whatever! 


	7. which one will he choose

Hearts first love By KHStennis01  
  
Hello peeps thank you for all the reviews! They really did pour down on me! Gomen, that I've haven't been so fast on this chappie! It's going to be really hard to write when school starts again!  
  
Inuyasha: Hello reviewers, readers and fellow fan fiction peeps! Kagome: WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I THOUGH I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY ROOM! Mirkou: BUSED, HAHA INUYASHA! SMACK! Kagome: that's what you get Inuyasha and for you Mirkou.... WHACK! Don't YOU EVER take MY diary. IF you DO, you will hear the 's' WORD. (Inuyasha trembles oh ya, so does Mirkou) {Kagome walks out} Inuyasha: Darn it, I was about to sell it on e bay, too!  
  
Now to the story...  
  
Suddenly Kikyo comes in. (Remember in the last chappie I didn't say 'Kagome closed the door'. HEHEHEHEHEHEHE im so Evil) "How DARE you kiss MY BOYFRIEND, you you, BICH", yelled Kikyo, as she walked in. Kagome was ready to defend herself. "NOW, as I remember, you wanted to break UP with Inuyasha and also why would you CARE, you won't live here any more", defended Kagome.  
  
The catfight went on. Inuyasha was there thinking what to do. He didn't want to hurt ether of them. One was kind and sweet and was there for him always, the other one was leader, brave, and smart. He didn't know what to, he really liked both of them. One of them was going to get hurt.  
  
'SLUT' "JACKASS" 'MOTHER FUCKER' "HORE" (JUST TO LET YOU KNOW "this means Kagome" 'Kikyo' 'I wouldn't be talkn', hore, You're the one that made out with MY BOY FRIEND' "WELL, YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T WANT HIM" 'INUYASHA, who do you want'?  
  
Inuyasha looked up from his magazine. He had given up from trying to stop their catfight, but it was no use!  
  
Uh 'WHICH ONE OF US DO YOU WANT' Ummm, I want... "WELL, Inuyasha" K....ikyo "THEN IF YOU WANT HER GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" "Good bye, inuyasha" SLAM  
  
Out with INU & KIK  
  
"Well, thank you, for picking me over that slut", said Kikyo smugly. She and him went up and out the rooftop.  
  
From a distance you could hear sobbing in the back. 'Why do I feel so awful after picking Kikyo', thought Inuyasha. His ears heard the sob and his heart fell.  
  
With KAG  
  
Kagome put on 'Low' By: Kelly Clarkson  
  
Everybody's talking But they don't say a thing They look at me with sad eyes But I don't want their sympathy It's cool you didn't want me Sometimes you can't go back By why'd you have to go And make a mess like that Well I just have say before I let go  
  
Have you ever been low Have you ever had a friend that let you down so When the truth came out Were you the last to know Were you left out in the cold 'Cause what you did was low  
  
No I don't need your number There's nothing left to say 'Cept I never thought it'd Hurt this much to be saved My friends are outside waiting I've gotta go  
  
Kagome walked onto her bed an started to sing along.  
  
Have you ever been low Have you ever had a friend that let you down so When the truth came out Were you the last to know Were you left out in the cold 'Cause what you did was low  
  
I walk out of this darkness With no sense of regret And I go with a clear conscience We both know that you can't say that This to show for all the time I loved you so  
  
Have you ever been low Have you ever had a friend that let you down so When the truth came out Were you the last to know Were you left out in the cold 'Cause what you did was low.  
  
She turned off the cd player and fell asleep.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
I'm so evil! Oh, ya. This song is copyrighted it is owned by Kelly Clarkson. Hope you like it please Review tell me your opinion. I'm not an Kikyo fan, but to the story to work out, I had to do it. 


	8. Cry

KHStennis01 Hearts first love  
  
Hello peeps! Knowing that all of you are feeling so depressed, because Kagome was let down I feel your pain. I had to do that. I pained me so much. HA what am I talkn' about? I was so fun writing that. I'm going to skip to Monday, at school!  
  
News reporter: This just in. Kagome has taken the 'Diary'. Unaware that Inuyasha handed her the fake one! We're live with Inuyasha. Inuyasha, is it true that you're going to sell Kagome's diary?  
  
(Crowd comes)  
  
Inuyasha: Yes, the highest price right now is 3 million. (Yells to the crowd) ANY ONE WANTS IT MORE???  
  
Man #1: 4 million  
  
Inuyasha: Going once going twice...  
  
Woman #1: 6 million  
  
Inuyasha: Going once going twice...  
  
Man#2: 10 million!  
  
Inuyasha: Going once going twice... SOLD  
  
News reporter: There you have it live from city hall!  
  
(Man #2 hands money)....  
  
Now to the story!  
  
"Please Kagome, would you just listen", asked Inuyasha. As the walked down the hallway after second period. Sango walks up with a cheerful smile. "Hey Guys, what's matter", asked a cheerful Sango. After listening to Inuyasha yelling at Kagome to listen. "Kag, will you please listen to Inuyasha".  
  
"Why should I, he has Kikyo, that Bich, to listen to him", Kagome quietly said. Sango froze in her steps. "Oh, no, no,no". Kagome turned around and there was Kouga. "Sango, think about my offer, cause your time is up", laughed Kouga. "I WON'T DO IT, KOUGA". Sango ran away and into the girls' bathroom.  
  
"Now Kagome, you're going to pay for what you did to me", Smirked Kouga. "You have two ways for this to happen, either you become my girlfriend or..." "KOUGA", yelled to principal as he walked down the hallway. "I thought I made myself clear about you starting fights at school. I think that we might need another chat".  
  
"Kagome, please listen to me", Inuyasha pleaded. Kagome turned around and said "all right you have my attention, this better not make me late to class". "Just because I like Kikyo a LITTLE better than you doesn't mean we can't be friends". "Inuyasha, are YOU that blind that you dating kik..yo ruined our friendship". Kagome wiped a tear from her face and wished that he would take a hint and go away.  
  
If I had just one tear Running down your cheek Maybe I could cope Maybe I'd get some sleep If I had just one moment at your expense Maybe all my misery Would be well spent...yeaaaa  
  
Could you cry a little Lie just a little Pretend that your feeling a little more pain I gave now I'm wanting Something in return So cry just a little for me  
  
If your love could be caged, honey, I would hold the key And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me And you'd hunt and those lies They'd be all you'd ever find And that'd be all you'd have to know For me to be fine  
  
And you'd cry a little Die just a little And baby I would feel just a little less pain I gave now I'm wanting Something in return So cry just a little for me  
  
Give it up baby I hear your goodbye Nothin's gonna save me I see it in your eyes Some kind of heartache Darlin give it a try I don't want pity I just want what is mine  
  
Yeah.. Could you cry a little Lie just a little Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain I gave now I'm wanting Something in return So cry just a little for me  
  
Cry just a little for me Could you cry just a little for me?  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could muster. Away and into the bathroom so no one could find her. Suddenly she found something....AHHHHHH!  
  
HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH there you are my reviewers. I have to say that on the last Chapter I got only ONE review and I think that really sad. COULD YOU PLEASE REVIEW! The song is copyrighted by Faith Hill she OWNS THE SONG! I wish that I did though. Don't worry Kagome won't be depressed in the next chapter! 


	9. DARE YA!

Hearts first love.  
  
By: KHStennis01  
  
I do own Inuyasha. Hehehe... NOW to more of the disclaimer.  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA, I forgot my.... WHAT IN THE NAME OF BAKA'S are you doing?  
  
Inuyasha: Nothing...Alright I confess I sold your diary for ten million dollars.  
  
Kagome: Inyasha SIT SIT,SIT ,SIT ,SIT ,SIT ,SIT ,SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT. AND IF YOU EVER STEAL ANYTHING MORE OF MY THINGS YOU WILL DIE FROM THE 'S' WORD.  
  
(Grabs check and walks off)  
  
Inuyasha: so hard to get aren't we, Kagome.  
  
Now to the story.  
  
"Sango, are you okay", questioned Kagome. Sango was laying on the floor holding her arm. "Yea, just fine", answered Sango in a sarcastic tone. "What happened and why are you holding your arm"? "Well, kouga's friends came in after I said no". Kagome helped Sango up and walked out of the bathroom worried about her friend.  
  
WITH KOUGA'S FRIENDS  
  
'Ha that woman, she had no way out', thought a person. (You will pick: Kagura, goshnki?, and Mirkou!) Two no - named people walked up. "Will you tell us what in the name of BOB, did you do to Sango", asked one of the people? They shrugged "Whatever you did scared her".  
  
WITH INUYASHA  
  
'What happened that me and Kagome', thought Inuyasha. 'Where did I go wrong'?  
  
Well that started after mmm. Picking Kikyo. Ya, I guess so. Are you okay, you always just fight with me? I miss my friend. AND lover! NO FRIEND! Well why do you win her heart all over again? BECAUSE SHE hates ME I wonder why! You have been a total jerk to her! NO I HAVE NOT! Kissing her then crawling back to KIKYO AFTER JUST KISSING HER! Well okay I was being mean More like a ruthless, selfless person! How do I get her back? Make her a bet that she couldn't refuse! Fine  
  
Inuyasha walked up his locker and out of the corner of his eye he saw Kagome, she was holding something! He ran to her to find her holding a pass out Sango! "What happened, Kagome", asked Inuyasha. He helped to get Sango up. "I found her in the bathroom almost fainted. She said something about Kouga", told Kagome.  
  
Later, on the Computer  
  
DING you have IM  
  
OCSupertonesrox: hey whats UP!  
  
Relient K gurl: nm u!  
  
((NM: nothing much, U: you))  
  
OCSupertonesrox: Well, I was going to ask you if you'd forgive me and give me a chance.  
  
Relient K gurl: WHY, should I give U a chance?! LET me get hurt AGAIN! As if! OCSupertonesrox: please! I beg of you to give me a chance. How about a bet!  
  
Relient K gurl: Name ur price.  
  
OCSupertonesrox: If I call you a wench any time soon I don't get to go out with you at the end of the week!  
  
Relient K gurl: YOUR ON!  
  
POV NARRATOR  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha will have lots to learn, but as most things life goes on!  
  
Love can be a many splendid thing Has another joy you bring A dozen roses Diamond rings Dreams for sale And fairy tales It'll make you hear a symphony And you'll just want the world to see But like a drunk that makes you blind It'll fool you every time  
  
The trouble with love is It can tear you up inside Make your heart believe a lie Gets stronger then your pride The trouble with love is It doesn't care how fast you fall And you can't refuse the call See you've got no say at all  
  
Now I was just a once a fool it's true I played the game by all the rules But now my world's a deeper blue I'm sadder but I'm wiser too I swore I'd never love again I swore my heart would never mend Said love wasn't worth the pain But then I hear it call my name  
  
The trouble with love is It can tear you up inside Make your heart believe a lie Gets stronger then your pride The trouble with love is It doesn't care how fast you fall And you can't refuse the call See you've got no say at all  
  
Every time I turn around I think I've got it all My heart keeps callin And I keep on fallin Over and over again This set story always ends the same Me standin in the pouring rain It seems no matter what I do It tears my heart in two  
  
The trouble with love is (the trouble with love) It can tear you up inside (it can tear you up in side) Make your heart believe a lie (Make your heart believe a lie) Gets stronger then your pride (The trouble with love is) See your heart its in your soul (It doesn't care how fast you fall) You wont remember control (?) (And you can't refuse the call) See you've got no say at all The trouble with love is (Oooo....ya) It can tear you up inside  
  
AN POV  
  
Though hard times Life still goes on, even if it hurts, but then again isn't that what makes life fun.   
  
back to your regular program  
  
Kagome flung herself on her bed and thought how wonderful that Inuyasha wanted her. She fell asleep.  
  
WITH INUYASHA  
  
'Can wait to get Her', thought Inuyasha  
  
THANKYOU THANKYOU! For the reviews! I feels so happy! Im going to see relient K tommorw at Six flags! HEHEHEHEHEE and OC SUPERTONES! Heheh! Just to help you out ,  
  
The gang's IMS  
  
INUyasha: OCsupertonesrox!  
  
Kagome: Relient K gurl!  
  
Sango: fighergal4eva  
  
Mirkou: PirateoftheCaribbean  
  
I couldn't have a story with out my fave movie in their some how! 


	10. The indian

Hearts first love.  
  
By: KHStennis01  
  
Now in the last chapter song was Kelly Clarkson 'the trouble with love is'. I own the song. HEEEEHEHE  
  
NO ONE REVIEWED I FEEL NO LOVE! criesWELL I decided to add a twist to this story! To see if ANY one was reading my story! Sorry I'm just a little mad.  
  
Sango: LALLAAA LALLALALALALALA  
  
Kagome: GRRR!!  
  
Sango: Man, what rained on your parade?  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha  
  
Sango: what did he do this time?  
  
Kagome: hetookmydairyandsolditfortenmilliondollars.  
  
Sango:NO way  
  
Kagome: YA way  
  
Sango: HE wouldn't  
  
Kagome: HE SO DID!  
  
Sango: WOW!  
  
AN: Sorry to cut out your chat, but your acting like PREPS! (Sorry to all those preps out there that is reading my story!)  
  
Now to the story!  
  
Later that night at 'the Indian'  
  
"Hello, ladies and guys, I think your next performer needs a cheer to get on stage, WHAT do you think", Yells Kagura? Kagura was one of Kagome's best friends and the only one that knew that she worked here. Just as Kagome, she loved to sing, but Kagura was to shy to show all her voice so she was AN.  
  
Just then a silver haired man walked up to the bar looking at them. Kagura didn't understand why Kagome was so nervous about him. Nonetheless Kagome was nervous.  
  
"Now our next performer is the newest one and her name is Mawata. She is so hot guys, you're lucky to even to see her". Kagome walked in with hot black leather pants with yellow t-shirt that read 'Relient K'.  
  
She grabbed the mike and walked up to the chair and looked out to the crowd. All she could see is the black and white of the walls and the staring eyes. She began to sing a wonderful song.  
  
Football king of only eighteen  
  
He had some trouble with himself  
  
She was always there to help him  
  
He always belonged to someone else  
  
I drove for miles and miles  
  
And wound up at your door  
  
Kagome stared walking knowing the man she wants to hear this is in here. She couldn't help, but jump off the stage and walk to the silver haired man and sing to him. He smiled sadly and Kagome said wait for her. She continued her song.  
  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
  
I want more  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on you corner in the pouring rain  
  
Look for the man with the broken smile  
  
Ask him if he wants to stay awhile And he will be loved  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
I know I tend to get insecure  
  
It doesn't matter anymore  
  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
  
It's compromise that moves us along  
  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
  
You can come anytime you want  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on you corner in the pouring rain  
  
Look for the man with the broken smile  
  
Ask him if her want to stay awhile  
  
And he will be loved  
  
He will be loved  
  
I know were you hide  
  
Alone in your car  
  
Know all the things that make you who you are  
  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
  
Comes back and begs me to catch him every time he falls.  
  
Kagura walked out again "Great job, Mawata, She will be here tomorrow night so grab your friend and hear the newbie's". Kagome walked out as the crowed screamed for more. She saw Inuyasha. 'Oh no, he will...' Before she finished that sentence he walked up. "Hey Mawata, would you like something to drink", asked Inuyasha. "Uhh, yah, water please", told Kagome.  
  
They walked together in utter silence. "I really like your song, umm, You remind me of my friend Kagome, do you know her", asked Inuyasha. Kagome looked really surprised. "Ya, I do know her, she goes to my school", stated Kagome. 'AH, I'm in trouble', thought Kagome. Kagome sat down in a chair. Inuyasha was a little depressed about things with Kagome, but he didn't tell her that.  
  
"NOT AGAIN", yelled Kagome.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Im so evil! Well I'll still write this even if no one review this story anymore so PLEASE REVIEW! This song is some what like 'She will be loved' By Maroon 5 but 'she' is replaced with he.  
  
School starts for me on August 3. WAAAAAwawawa.  
  
-KHStennis01 -aka AskSomeone else! Joking if you have a question please tell! 


	11. chance of a life time!

Hearts first love.  
  
By KHStennis01  
  
Hello reviewers. I'm sorry about the disclaimer, for some of you didn't like it. Now I really am sorry, this is my opinion of preps, NOT all of them, some of them are really cool and have a right to be popular. SOME of them. Like......hackhackKARIhackhack.........she goes to school with me at KMS! She is a total mmmm how should I describe her, she really isn't nice and deserves to so unpopular. Oh well thank you for the reviews OH and to one of the reviewers (im not going to say their name.) This is going to have a big TWIST! Heheheheheheehehehehehehehehehehehh! And to all you people out their that like RELIENT K! U ROCK!  
  
Mawata = Kagome. mawata = Kagome, okay  
  
Disclamlier  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome, why are you singing in this story? You really sink! Hack hack hack!  
  
Kagome: What did you say?!  
  
Inuyasha: Nothn' nothing you only see air! (don't own that line)  
  
Kagome: SIT, boy!  
  
Inuyasha tastes dirt!  
  
Kagome: NOW if you say I sink at anything YOU WILL taste dirt again!  
  
AN: she really kisses good to, I saw Kagome making out with HOjo.  
  
Kagome: that isn't true; I wouldn't kiss anyone BUT you!  
  
AN: LOL (laughing out loud)  
  
Kagome: I'll prove it to you!  
  
Kagome kisses Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: one thing I have to say is WOW...  
  
To the story  
  
"Hello, Matawa, would you like to dance", asked Hojo. "Hojo, next song ok, I have to finish my conversation with Inuyasha", stated Kagome. "All right, next song". Hojo walked off and stared to talk with a man with black hair. (AKA: kenji, I'll tell about him later) "Inuyasha, would you like to talk about Kagome", said Mawata. Inuyasha thought about this he nodded. "I don't know how to tell her that I love her, everytime I try to tell her something happens that she won't listen to me", told Inuyasha.  
  
'OMG, he loves me, what am I going to do', thought mawata. "Well, Kagome said she was really upset with you, she really likes you, too. "Maybe, you could sing with me, I have to be on stage in a hour", mawata said. Inuyasha smiled, "that would be nice..." "Kikyo, what are you doing here, I thought you moved to Japan", questioned inuyasha. Mawata turned around to see teen in black tee and pink leather pants.  
  
"Who are YOU, Well I'm Inuyasha's GIRLFRIEND", said Kikyo said to Mawata. A man with black hair with jeans and tee that said 'if your so great, STOP reading my shirt'. His eyes were an amber gray with a look that said 'wonderful another total dumb person'. (This is Kenji) "Hey, Mawata, I thought I told you if you had any trouble with the people here to just tell me", said tenji.  
  
Kikyo doubled over and frowned this was her favorite club and she didn't want to be kicked out so she grabbed Inuyasha and went to the dance floor. "thanks, tenji, I can't stand her she is so RUDE", bellowed Kagome. "OH there is a agent here to see you, her name is koneko", said kenji. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Are you serious, keji", laughed Kagome. "YA"! She kissed Kenji on the cheek. "Come find me after you're done, okay". Asked kenji. 'Wow she is so kawii when she smiles' thought keji as Kagome walked off to Koneko. "Hello, Kagome, I was wondering if you'd like to sign a record deal with Jewels", asked koneko. "I don't know could I tell you tomorrow", asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome was so delighted she couldn't hold it in. She had to tell Inuyasha... 'Inuyasha, why him that coward he can't even tell me that he loves me', thought Kagome. Kagome skipped back to Kenji. Kenji blushed as Kagome walked closer to him. "I was mmm....wondering if you'd like to go the movie with me sometime", asked kenji. 'He asked me on a date, thought Kagome. "I would love to, kenji", answered Kagome.  
  
Backround music  
  
You don't like the sound of truth Coming from my mouth You say that I lack proof Well baby that might be so I might get to the end of my life Find out everyone was lying I don't think that I'm afraid anymore say that I would rather die trying Who-oh Swing me way down south Sing me something brave from your mouth And I'll bring you Pearl of water on my hips And the love in my lips All the love from my lips This time when he swung the bat And I found myself laying flat I wondered What a way to spend a dime What a way to use the time, ain't it baby I looked at my reflection in the window walking past And I saw a stranger Just so scared all the time it marked me one more reason Why the world's dangerous Who-oh Swing me way down south Sing me something brave from your mouth And I'll bring you Pearl of water on my hips All the love from my lips You don't like the sound of truth Coming from my mouth You say I lack proof Well baby that might be so Tell me what is wrong with having a little faith In what you're feeling in your heart Why must we me so afraid And always so far apart Who-oh Swing me way down south Sing me something brave from your mouth And I'll bring you Pearl of water on my hips All the love from my lips  
  
"Kenji, I would like it more to be your girlfriend", said Mawata. Kagome blushed at telling him that. "Well you can have your wish", Kenji whispered in Mawata's ear. Kagome frowned "well, then I have something to tell you". Kagome grabbed Kenji and headed to the door. The moon shown so brightly that it wasn't so dark. "Kenji, my name is Kagome, and I go to high school and I'm a junior, my other name is Mawata to keep my identity secret", told Kagome as she hold tenji in her arms. Tenji pushed away from Kagome and looked at the moon....  
  
Now I know you think this has so meaning to the summary, but hehehehehehehe I will in time!  
  
NOW to all KAGOME AND INU fans this is an inu/kagome story, they aren't to gether right now!!!!!! They soon will be though! -Khstennis01  
  
ps. I won't have a lot of time to write during school, cause of school things homework, region, play/ etc etc. I start school on the 3rd sooo TTFN! I know my school starts early but we have good breaks! 


	12. What happened to Sango?

**Hearts first love**

**By KHStennis01**

Hello everyone! I'm so happy today! Lalalalalalalalalalalllalaaa! Oh ya the song that I put on the last chapter was from the Dixie Chicks it is called **truth no.2 **and I do own the cd! So just to let you know! I will be a couple days before I update again!

Inuyasha: WOW you are not a great liar 'cause I smell Hojo all over you!

Kagome: feh!

Inuyasha: THAT IS MY LINE, YOU you HUMAN!

Kagome: AND I'M PROUD OF IT!

Inuyasha: mumbled something about killing hojo

Kagome: what did you saY?

Inuyasha: Nothing

Kagome: GOOD I thought so

AN: 'this isn't right they should love each other'. Opens a bottle of love potion!

Puts it on Kagome. Inuyasha smells it! They fall in love

AN: awww! That is more like it!

Kagome and inuyasha are laughing and being teens!

Now to the story

"Kagome, you know I've finished school and I don't want to be your boyfriend, you're to young for me", tenji stated. He looked at her and saw tears in her eyes. "It isn't like I don't like you, it is just illegal, you're sixteen and I'm twenty one".

Kagome looked up at him in furry. "You know IT all changes when you know my age. I though if you knew you might have been okay with it, because if you found out it would of hurt our friendship, I guess it doesn't even matter.

I shouldn't have even told you", said Kagome. Kagome ran back in the Indian. With Kenji running after her she escape by going into the bathroom. She found Kagura weeping on the floor. "Kagura what is the matter", said Kagome as she sat down right next to Kagura.

Kagura looked up and smiled said, "It is nothing just Boyfriend trouble". "Kagome, what happened, tell me all about it"? Kagome explained about Kenji and how she told him about who she really was. "Man I'm so sorry, Kenji has some problems, but we can't weep over them. Now you have to sing in five minutes".

Kagome ran and redoes her hair and make-up and went to the stage.

Kenji saw her and stared at his toes. She smiled and started to sing a sad but wonderful song...

_I made a promise to myself _

_Locked it away deep down inside_

_Told my heart we'd wait it out_

_Swore we'd never compromise_

_Oh I'd rather be alone_

_Like I am tonight_

_Than settle for the kind of love_

_That fades before the morning light_

_Silence stared me in the face_

_And I finally heard its voice_

_It seemed to softly say_

_That in love that you have a choice_

_Today I got answer _

_And there's a world of truth behind it _

_Love is out there waiting somewhere_

_You just have to go and find it_

_I believe in love _

_I believe in love_

_A love that is real, love that is strong _

_Love that lives on _

_Yes I believe in love _

_Yes I believe in love_

_I believe in love _

_I believe in love_

_A love that is real, love that is strong _

_Love that lives on _

_Yes I believe in love _

_Yes I believe in love_

Kagome looked at Kenji and said, "I'll wait for you". Kagome walked out of the backdoor. A tear ran down her face. 'I'll wait forever, I don't care who wants my heart', thought Kagome.

Next day

Kagome was wearing all black. She didn't know why. Kagome thought it was, because Kikyo was back. (Who wouldn't be depressed?) That was the many reasons why she was wearing black and also that she would never get Inuyasha now.

Kagome walked out of her family house and sat down on the God tree. 'Why does this always happen to me. I find someone that I like and he has someone else. I guess I'm going to take the job, that koneko offered me', thought Kagome as she got of the God tree and walked to her red mini copper and she drove to school.

As Kagome pulled up she saw something that she really didn't want to. Kagome ran up to Kouga and front kicked him in the jaw. Which knocked kouga out cold. (hehehehehe GO kagome!) "Sango, are you okay", asked Kagome as she got Sango up. "Kagome, thankyou...", said sango as she fainted into Kagome's arms. 'oh crap', thought Kagome.

'What to do...DINGthat's why I have a cell phone for, hello kagome', thought Kagome. Kagome dialed Inuyasha's cell phone.

(this is kagome. **This is inuyasha)**

**Hello**

Inuyasha where are you?

**Who is this?**

KAGOME and I NEED YOUR HELP

**Where are you?**

In the parking lot in front of the school.

**What happened?**

Well let see. I found Sango getting beat up by Kouga and I kicked his little butt and now kouga and sango are unscious.

**OH Well I'm in front of the school! I'll be right there.**

Thanks Inuyasha.

**Mirkou is coming to. No problem!**

end off phone coversation.

Kagome saw Inuyasha and Mirkou running to her and Mirkou had an expression on his face that she couldn't read. 'Why do I feel so happy when Inuyasha comes to my help', Kagome thought. (I LUV having one of thoses talking to herself things.)

"OMG, kagome what did you do to mutt face", asked Inuyasha. He wished that he could do something like that. "All I did was knock him out, he should be coming back to life soon, most likely in 5 min", stated Kagome. She Grabbed Sango and lifted her up, Kagome felt the weight on her arms gone...

HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA there you go!

I'm sorry that it took so long for this chapter! I started school on the 3rd of August and I've been tired and home work...coach Howard gives US so much homework! Whatever. OH and fanfiction would let me out on my story

-OUT-

KHStennis01


	13. My Happy Ending

Hello fellow reviewers I want to ask if you'd review my story 'causes I haven't got any new reviews for the last 3 Chapters and it makes me feel real sad! I'm trying to make to new stories! The Untold life of a teenage outcast and My secret wish and Rivals at first sight!

Kagome: WOW those stories seem so bland...

KHStennis01: well all the good names are taken! ï

Kagome: Okayie whatever.

KHStennis01: good and you and the gang are all in this stories and maybe Kagura!

"I'm moving to New York next Friday", told Kagome as she broke the kiss. Kagome pulled her hair back. Inuyasha looked like he was going to bawl. "Kagome, why didn't you tell me before I fell in LOVE", angered Inuyasha. "I...I tried...It was...so hard..." sobbed Kagome. "I have to clam down Kagome, I NOT MAD...I'm just confused, okay, Kagome", he hugged Kagome.

Inuyasha walked away and got into his red truck and Kagome saw him run his hands, though his gentle hands he grabbed the wheel and left. "Why can't I get anything good from moving to New York", moaned Kagome. She was tired of always ruining a great day. She hopped into her car and went home.

'What did I do wrong', thought Kagome as she sat on her blue and black covered bed, with a laptop on her side table. She sobbed on her pillow. She couldn't hold all her emotions in. 'Seven o'clock time to go to a show', thought Kagome. She wondered why she was always depressed when she sang. Kagome guess that it cleared her mind.

Kagome picked out a white tee that said Duck, Duck... and on the back GOOSE', with black jean capris. She ran down to her car and drove to the Indian. She couldn't wait to sing the newest song she Learned. "Hey, Gurl, what is up", asked Kagura. "Nothin' much , Kagura", Kagome answered. Kagura smiled showed her to her make-up room. Kagura was wearing a black short dress.

-15 later-

"Kagome you're like ON", told Kagura.

Kagome hopped on the stage and smiled. "What is up party go-ers! Can't believe it is ALMOST GADUATION", said Kagome onto the mic! Kagome started singing.

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something You said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up up so high _

_On such a breakable thread_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something You said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up up so high _

_On such a breakable thread_

Kagome started to dance around the stage. She put so much emotion it was so moving to the crowed even to the one that loved her was listening.

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_Chorus:_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Kagome started to dance with the multitude. She loved to dance with all of them it was so much fun.

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_It's nice to know you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done._

"Thank you so much guys, I love to sing here and I'll be back in a couple min. to sing a again", Kagome told the multitude. She put the mic. up on the stand and ran down the stairs and went down to the bar to get some water. "Hey, sweetie come and talk to Kouga", said a drunken wolf demon.

" No thanks I have to sing in 5", stated Kagome. As she walked away with her water. "NO, Babe you aren't leaving me". Kouga walked to her and kissed her. ((GROSS)) "Hey buddy", said Inuyasha as he punched him. "Don't ever touch MY girl, you BAKA". Inuyasha took Kagome aside to dance with her. "Thank you", said Kagome as she danced with him. Inuyasha smiled "You're welcome, Kagome". "I want to know if you would...". "Kagome, LIKE come here", said Kikyo.

falls down anime style

"Yes, Kikyo", stuttered Kagome. As she let go of Inuyasha. 'Why does she always come at the wrong time', thought Kagome. She followed Kikyo into the VIP area. Kikyo turned around and slapped her "HOW DARE YOU TAKE AWAY INUYASHA FROM ME". Kagome laughed how was she going to have him, she didn't even stand a chance...against her. "Tisk, tisk, Kikyo I thought you knew me better", said Kagome as she walked up to Kikyo.

You know HOW MANY TIMES I wished that I was as nice as you, well I know why the guys call you a SLUT, because you are one". Everyone turned around and started to stare at them. "After I told you that I LIKE INUYASHA, THEN YOU GO OUT WITH HIM THE NEXT DAY! YOU WENT OUT WITH HIM, seven whole years. NOW you want to be friends oh, you had your chance."

Kagome stormed out of the VIP area. Mad how could she slap her for what she had done, really she could care less. "Kagome, wait up, what happened", said Inuyasha as he left the dance floor. Kagome smiled, "Nothing, just a friendly conversation". Inuyasha looked smugly at her and said, "Since when did you have a friendly conversation with Kikyo, let me have a guess NEVER."

Kagome laughed that was true on the most part.

With Kikyo-

'that GIRL, will pay one day...even if she dies,' thought kikyo as she walked out of 'The Indian'. She tossed her hair back and into the night wind and walked down the ally....

WORDS to know!

-BAKA- means idiot!

Thanks I think the next chappie will be the last one then I'll start a squet!


	14. sry an note

Hello fellow friends and reviewers I have many things that I will say to day. The reason that I haven't been able to update is, because of my dad stupidity. He crashed the fucking computer..! so I have to many things on the computer so… this is one of them.

Homework is becoming a pain. So I won't be able to up date as fast as some other authors. Cause I have to work on my science grade for the new semester.

Well I hope that you like the story.

I will leave you some new idea's for future stories.

Me against the world

The world of no one

My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend

Happy Late new year.

Khstennis01


	15. the ending

Hello friends and fellow reviewers.

I'm updating all my stories! YAYAYAYAYA!!!!

Im so tired….stupid…..HOWARD……

**Hearts first love.**

**By khstennis01**

"Kagome, Kagome. Earth to the student that is asleep", yelled the Professor!

((just to let you know I skipped to the next day))

"THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL AND ALL OF YOU PASS OUT", yelled the really pissed off Professor! He was walking around and smacking each desk that someone was asleep on.

"they all were working on a lab "test". For Kagome it was really easy she had a great time thinking about this year and how everything has gone and what she was doing for her life. Her parents wanted her to go to Yale, she wanted to go to NYU. It so happened that Inuyasha was going to SCU. ((south cali university))

If you really count it she didn't go to New York for her new starting a new life, because she fell in love and the man she loved finally loved her back.

She hated living somewhere different then her 'boyfriend'. The only reason she didn't call her boyfriend. He HASN'T asked her out, yet.

((now don't go and get any ideas))

She tapped on the lab desk to the beat of American idiot. She turned around and looked around to Sango. She was working really hard on the chemistry. 'It wasn't that hard', thought Kagome. Her blue eyes, became really bored. She still had ten min. left of class it was really boring her now.

Her thoughts entered a world created by her dreams.

BAM! Kagome eyes closed, she was scared to turn her eyes around, but she decided that she would. Her eyes slowly opened, what she saw wasn't a surprise. Mirkou was dead, or happed to look like it. He did the unthinkable, 'grab' Sango's ass. 'Smart Mirkou', thought Kagome.

Kagome got off her set and grabbed Mirkou and said, "I'll wake him up don't worry, professor".

She walked into the hall with Mirkou dragging and laughed so hard. 'Man, Sango must of hurt him bad 'cause he hasn't started waking up yet.'

"Mirkou, Mirkou, Pamela Anderson is getting her boobs redone, but they're making them a size B", whispered Kagome out in the hall. Suddenly Mirkou eyes went wide, "What the horror, what made the world so bad out there".

((FYI: peeps that don't know this Mirkou is a total perv))

Kagome started laughing so hard. Mirkou looked at her like she was crazy. "Mirkou…You…really…believe….that…was….going to happen", said a trying to be a serious person, Kagome.

Kagome laughed as she walked back into the room. "That wasn't funny Kagome", yelled Mirkou.

"Kagome what did you tell him to wake up, I thought that I hit him really hard.", asked Sango? This made Kagome smile, "I will tell you later if Mirkou doesn't kill before then. I got RAW proof of his Pervertness." Mirkou walked in the classroom and sat down.

((skipped till around 7 pm at the Indian.))

Kagome walked on to the stage quietly the lights were off. She decided to make this song her last song. Well at the club most likely.

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left

We all fall down

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left

We all fall down like toy soldiers

Bit by bit torn apart We never win

But the battle wages on for toy soldiers

Kagome was singing this and has so much meaning. To most people celbs. Didn't have problems in there lives. She was wearing a light blue

Verse 1

I'm suppose to be the soldier who never blows his composure

Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders

I ain't never suppose to show it, my crew ain't suppose to know it

Even if it means going toe to toe with the Benzino, it don't matter

I never drag 'em in battles that I can handle less I absolutely have to

I'm suppose to set an example, I need to be the leader

My crew looks for me to guide 'em

If some shit ever just pop off I'm suppose to be beside 'em

That Ja shit, I tried to squashed it, it was too late to stop it

There's a certain line, you just don't cross it, and he crossed it

I heard him say Hailie's name on a song and I just lost it

It was crazy, this shit went way beyond some Jay Z and Nas shit

And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it

I spent so much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted

I'm so caught it I almost feel like I'm the one who caused it

This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it

Now it's never my object to for someone to get killed

Why would I wanna destroy something I helped build

It wasn't my intentions, my intentions were good

I went through my whole career with out ever mentioning

And that's just outta respect for not running my mouth

And talking about something that I knew nothing about

Plus Dre told me stay out, just wasn't my beef, So I did

I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth while he's all over TV

Now I'm talking a man who literally saved my live, like fuck it

I understand, this is business and this shit just isn't none of my business

But still knowing this shit could pop off at any minute

Chorus

Verse 2

It used to be time when you could just say a rhyme

And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dying

But now it's elevated cause once you put someone's kids in it

Shit gets escalated, it ain't just words no more, is it

It's a different ball game, call names and you ain't just rapping

We actually tried to stop the 50 and Ja beef from happening

Me and Dre had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him

And asked him not to start it, he wasn't gonna go after him

Until Ja start gabbing in magazines how he stabbed him

Fuck it 50, smash him, mash him, and let him have it

Meanwhile my intentions pulley'd in other directions

Some receptionist said the source who answers phones at his desk has an erection for me and thinks that I'll be his resurrection

Tries to blow the dust of his mic and make a new record

But now he's fucked the game up cause one of the ways I came was through that publication, the same one that made me famous

Now the owner of it got a grudge against me for nothing but fuck it

That motha fucker can get it too, fuck 'em then

But I'm so busy being pissed off, I don't stop to think

That we just inherited 50's beef with murder inc

And he's inherited mine, which is fine, ain't like either of us mind

Still have soldiers that is on the front line that's willing to die for us

As soon as we give the orders, never to extort us

Strictly to show they support us

Maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in chorus to show we love 'em back

And to let 'em know how important is to have Runyon Avenue soldiers up in

our corners

Their loyalty to us is worth more then any award is

But I ain't trying to have none of me people hurt or murdered

It ain't worth it, I can't think of a perfecter way to word it

Then to just say that I love y'all too much to see the verdict

I'll walk away from it all before I'll let it go any further

Now don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coping

I'm just willing to be the bigger man

If y'all can quiet popping off at the jaws with the knocking

Cause frankly I'm sick of talking

I'm not gonna let someone else's coffin rest on my conscious

Chorus

"this is my last song here before I go to New York", Kagome said. She smiled as the club people yelled her name. She bowed, "I really liked it here, I'll see you all again"! There was one person sitting by the bar looking at her.

She walked off the stage. She walked next to Inuyasha, "how did you like it"? He turned around and smiled, "I loved it". He got off his chair, "Kagome I found out something". She stood up with him as they went out to the dance floor. "What"? "You're my heart's first love, Kagome".

He kissed her.

The end!

Thanks for all the reviews I had so many for my first story!

-check out my other stories-

KHStennis01


End file.
